


Tokyo Kai [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Kingdom Hearts, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Not Really Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Yukina has a really REALLY strong heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: KH2/YYH, Sora meets the Tantei, preferably Kurama <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Kai [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tokyo Kai](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161957) by joisbishmyoga. 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/YYH/Tokyo%20Kai.mp3) | 43:52 | 40.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tokyo-kai) |  |   
  
### Music

_Dive into the Heart -Destati-_ by Yoko Shimomura

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
